wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Emperor
Emperor is a rather easy-going, fatherly type of dragon. He used to run a massive underground crime ring that included drug trade and dragon trafficking. He was named for the darker markings around his head and neck and his dark snout that mimic the markings of an emperor penguin. Biography Emperor was the single dragonet in a broken seventh circle family. He often was left poor and starving as he was raised by his desperate single mother who ended up being killed in a freak ice fishing accident when he reached age three. From there, he was taken into an orphanage. Emperor loved the orphanage and almost everyone in it. He was taught basic IceWing skills and laws and managed to rise to the sixth circle before he was seven years old. Before he turned eight, he was kicked out of the orphanage, as they needed more room for incoming orphaned dragonets due to the losses caused by the War of SandWing Succession. As Emperor flew away from the orphanage, he caught himself looking back on it and observing its run down, tiny state. He wanted to raise money in order to help dragonets like him live safely. Emperor began working odd jobs to sustain himself and sent about a fourth of his earnings back to the orphanage via anonymous donations. He'd do almost anything for money. Including what he'd soon come to realize were illegal activities. Emperor realized the helping smuggle in dragons, RainWing drugs and poaching off limit prey for higher up IceWings paid more than say, cleaning up the streets or running a shack in the market. He turned away from usual odd jobs and began to emerge himself in the underground crime rings all over the IceWing kingdom. He became more ruthless and shed his innocence completely at around age ten. He started his own crime ring that focused on dragon trafficking and drug smuggling. Via some shifty blackmailing and deals, he started to rise up through the circles until he reached the third circle and stopped there, knowing that if he went up any farther it would draw too much attention to himself and possibly an investigation. Emperor lived in a glorious abode made of ice and snow by the time he was twelve with the help of his cousin, Mattur, who was a frequent and loyal client of his. He had built up his throne on the backs of other dragons, but never lost his natural charm and optimistic nature. He was a psychopath alright, but a hard one to spot at that. He didn't care for the dragons that fell victim to his trafficking. He didn't care for the dragons that died working under him. All he cared about was building up his secret empire and leaving money to the orphanage--the place that had cared about him and given him his start. Then came along Starling, a SkyWing officer determined to bring him down. Emperor was informed of her before she even step foot in the IceWing Kingdom. Many dragons wanted to take Emperor down, but few ever tried. And if they did, well, then they ended up dead. But he was interested in this officer. She was a lone, female SkyWing with no partner. Her bravery and stubborn nature entranced him before he even got to see her. So, he sat in wait, knowing that Starling was coming closer and closer to his residence with every passing day. When she arrived, Emperor had her captured and decided to hold her prisoner for a few days until he could decide what to do with her. He allowed her free roam of his ice palace, but wouldn't let her leave. He spoke with her often and found a companion in her, to Starling's utter displeasure. Starling did her best to hate and loathe him for keeping her locked up, but she couldn't resist his charm and strangely kind nature. He was the nicest crime lord she'd ever met. Emperor fell head over heels for the SkyWing officer in a matter of weeks. Starling couldn't help but feel just a tiny spark of affection for Emperor as well. Then came the day when Emperor finally let her go. He trusted her enough that he was sure she wouldn't run away and back to the SkyWing Kingdom. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Starling chose to do. She escaped the first day he unlocked the gates and left Emperor confused and broken hearted, yearning for the fire that had warmed his icy heart. He left the gates unlocked and slightly open, hoping his love would return to him. Only a few days later, an egg showed up at the gate instead. It was wrapped tightly in blankets that smelled of Starling and left with a note that read only "It's yours." Emperor realized that the dragonet inside the egg was the product of him and Starling. Other than the blanket, which would soon lose its smell, his dragonet would be the only thing he had left of Starling. So, he kept her. When she hatched, he named her Blush for the warm coloring on her peachy pink scales. Emperor raised Blush well, treating her like the princess he believed her to be. He taught her his way and put his morals and ideas upon her. He gave her anything she wanted whenever she asked and spoiled her rotten. He taught her the IceWing standards of beauty so that she would fit them and gave her such a paradise at home that she never wanted to leave his residence and go out into public. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Blush realized that she had SkyWing blood running through her veins and she longed to meet her mother. Emperor refused to speak about Starling and told Blush nothing about her, other than that she was the most gorgeous dragon in Pyrrhia. Blush wasn't satisfied and decided to go off on her own to meet her mother. A few days after she left, some dragon left an anonymous message to the IceWing authorities, exposing Emperor and his underground crime ring and all of his illegal and immoral acts. He was promptly arrested and thrown into a prison, where he sits currently, chatting with the guards and staring out the window, thinking of his lost love and missing daughter. Appearance Emperor is an average sized IceWing with a broad chest and defining blue markings running all over his body like a river. The markings reach all the way down to his tail and his other extremities. All of his white spines are speckled and dotted with dark grey-blue markings. He has bright, light blue eyes that stand out starkly against the markings around it. His scales are noted to have a sleek sort of sheen to them. He has notably long legs. Emperor wears a silver necklace displaying three rings. He has a diamonds embedded in his front fangs and a silver pin pierced through his ear which has two light blue sapphires dangling from either end. He wears many silver rings upon his talons. He has a silver stud in his right ear and a silver hoop earring to go along with it. He has a star tattooed on his wrist in blue to remind him of Starling. Abilities Emperor, as a pure blooded IceWing, has full and complete access to any and all IceWing abilities. He can breathe a strong, shimmery, and deadly ice-breath and stand subzero temperatures and bright lights. His talons are wickedly curved and serrated to provide him with a better grip on ice, snow, and dragons that get in his way. His spiked tail is unusually long and lined with rows of razor sharp spines that he can use as a whip or a weapon. He's an extremely powerful swimmer due to his larger, flatter than average talons and skilled in ice fishing and diving. He often used these skills as a young dragon to provide the most oily and delicious fish for the royal family to dine upon. He's also a smooth talker and has an extremely charming sort of aura that can't be denied by any dragon, male, female, or in-between. Emperor is extremely intelligent and is perfect at lying through his teeth with his perfect smile on his face. He's incredible when it comes to persuasion and bribery. Personality Although he's said to be a ruthless, lawless crime lord, Emperor's actually quite pleasant company. He's elegant and polite, as well as social and outgoing. He's quite likable and has a silver tongue. He's able to make the worst of deals sound like the best of trades. He's a stupendous actor with nerves of steel and a calculating mind. He won't hesitate to blackmail or gently threaten and push a little to get something he wants. Despite his friendly nature, Emperor only has true soft spots for a few things--the orphanage, Starling, and his daughter Blush. He cares little about anything else, but often makes those who feel belittled by him feel important and needed in his many illegal operations. Most of the dragons working under him actually love him, although he can barely remember their names or what they do. When Emperor finds something or someone he loves, he tends to go a bit overboard and his psychopathic tendencies become a bit clearer. He's extreme and passionate, pouring everything he has into whatever relationship he might be in, including unending trust and loyalty. It's one of his many flaws, as it can be used to manipulate him. Relationships Mattur Emperor and Mattur are fairly acquainted and often lend a talon or a favor to one another. Mattur is a keen and eager client, always ready to buy and smuggle dragons about for Emperor. Due to his position as a second circle IceWing, Mattur is always willing to pull a few strings for his good ol' cousin, Emperor. Starling Emperor fell for Starling too hard and too fast, creating a doomed but passionate love that could never be. Starling knew that she was his weakness and used it to manipulate him and escape him. Emperor was sure that they'd be together forever and was completely oblivious to the one-sidedness of the relationship. He gave her anything she wanted--even if it wasn't much. He was heartbroken when she left him. Blush Without Starling, Emperor had nothing to channel his affection and care into. So, he immediately grew attached to his daughter before she even hatched from her egg. From the moment he saw her little snout poking out from the eggshell, a strong paternal instinct like no other kicked in and he swore he'd protect her with his life. Blush and Emperor had a strong bond. He hoped it would be enough to make her forget about her mother, but Blush still asked and inquired about her often. When Blush too left him, Emperor sank into a bout of depression. Trivia * Even after his capture, Emperor left almost all of his wealth to the orphanage. It was used to expand and build even more wings of the building, making more room for poor, orphaned dragonets to live in. * He's actually missing one of his talons on his left foot. It's a birth defect. * He has a bit of a gambling problem. * Emperor has made friends with a bunch of his prison guards. Is he planning an escape? Or is he just friendly like that? No one really knows yet... Gallery Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Occupation (Criminal)